In Class
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Jasper whitlock is Alice's submissive husband, and is prepared to do whatever his queen wants him to.Jasper fingers alice in school/class. then they go home and jasper continues to worship his alice.  HEAVY SMUT/LEAMON/NC-17 AS WELL AS R21
1. Chapter 1

APOV

Class was just starting, Jasper knew i was angry with him.

he took out a piece of paper and scribbled :

Alice darlin'

i know you're angry because i won't let you suck me off. I really don't want to degrade you like that, your pleasure is more important to me, and i want you to come, not me. Mine is totally irrelevant. Besides, I am your HUSBAND. A really useless husband in fact, i can't even satisfy my wife's basic needs.

Please tell me what i can do to make it better, please wifey, i really love you, i really want you to come

Jasper, your submissive husband.

I read the paper several times, then i moved closer to him and leaned into his neck.

" Jazzy.. please... finger me."

Jasper panted short hard breaths, attached his lips to my neck and draped his jacket over me, it came down to my toes. He then positioned his chair to face me and unbuttoned my then put one hand into my shirt and started to palm my breast. I was panting as well by now.

"Wifey, i love you, i love my wifey, i'm sorry for being such a useless prick, and i'm sorry for not being long or hard enough for you. "

i moaned. jessica looked back at me. Jasper then sent a wave of fear to her and she quickly turned back to stare at the whiteboard.

Jasper used his left hand to hold my waist and his right band dissapeared under my he rubbed s=up and down my slit and vulva, ducking his fingers in occasionally. he kept that up for ten whole minutes. I was really horny and Jasper was hard, as can be seen from that mega dent on his jeans.

" honey think about how your vagina opening expands as my fingers slide in. Think about that wet glistening wetland that is now penetrated by my hard, thick fingers."

"mmmm... jazz"

" Miss Cullen! Are you even Paying attention to what i said?" Mr. Banner shouted

_As if i can when my husband's cold hard and thick fingers are buried thick in my vagina, rubbing my walls and telling me everything i wanna hear?_

" Yes sir"

"Then what did i say?"

SHIT.

" erm... " Jasper rubbed my nub in circles, his cold fingers working at vampire speed

" M.C. Escher was an architect?"

" AND?"

"He's famous for drwing things upside down"

mr. banner gave me **the look** and returned to teaching.

" darlin there are lot's of things you can do to me, while i am upside down."

Jasper took out my pocket vibrater and stuffed that into my pussy. " you can spank me till my dick is flaccid,you can make me worship you, you can..."

"Hey jasper, what are you ding tonight?" Lauren Mallory asked, smiling sweetly and leaning over while trying to flash her boobs.

" I am going to worship my Alice till she can still feel it on monday, why do you ask?"

"oh... erm... nothing"

he smiled as he continued to fuck me with the vibrator.

i was still partialy dry. Jasper reached into his pants, took out some white gooey fluid on his fingers and rubbed it on my slit, and the sides of my clit.

" That's my semen Alice, My sperm are now working hard to please you by swimming around your beautiful, sensual clit

" Jazy... oh honey... mmm yes.. _purrrrrrr_"

WANT ME TO CONTINUE? REACH 5 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER, 10 REVIEWS FOR JASPER'S HARD AND LONG COCK TO BE COMPLETELY TORTURED AND 15 REVIEWS MAKE ALICE TIE JASPER UP


	2. punishment of jasper

hey guys, sorry for not updating earlier, this year has been busy busy :D

anyways, here ya go :DD p.s. please review, or i shall keeeellll you, nah i was kidding, reviews make jasper lick faster:D

APOV

I came, right there in the middle of class, jasper's patronizing look intensified and i could tell he was manipulating my emotions.

I came down from my high just as the bell rang, and jasper carried me, my bags and my purse out of class, vampire speed to the car.

As that was the last period, we took his harley davidson home, and it all happened in a blur.

He decided that i should sit in front, and he wrapped his arms around me and drove at the same time, meanwhile he kissed the back of my ear all the way home and didn't bother to look at the road, which i thought was very dangerous, not that he would let anything happen to me, i trust him enough, but some part of me screamed for me to stop because then jasper might meet charlie on the road and it would be very difficult to... justify our actions. so we reach home without meeting charlie, or getting into an accident, then jasper rushed my things and me up the stairs, turn left at the second corridor and into our room where he settled me onto the bed, locked the door, shed his clothing and put his collar, handcuffs and gag on.

that all happened within 2 minutes.

He knelt at my feet, his eyes adoring and waiting for my next command. I thought the gag was redundant, therefore i removed it. He made no noise still, as i decided on what to make him do next.

" Jasper?"

" Yes, anything my love, anything, just tell me, and it's yours!" he replied enthusiastically

I smiled at his energy.

" It's such a long day at school... i need a back rub " i pouted convincingly, of course we didn't get tired, but my word was his command, and if i said that i was an alien, then that i was.

He played along of course, and he replied " yes of course my queen" then he leaned up to my lips and gave me a succulent but chaste kiss before climbing onto the bed and leaning over my back with him straddling over me, but never making contact. His hands were bound therefore making it impossible for him to satisfy me, but then that was the challenge.

He wondered with pitiful eyes for a moment, deciding how to take on this challenge of pleasing me, except he can't use any of his limbs at all. Then, almost agonizingly slowly, he put his chin on my back and rotated it in circles, moving to different positions before he kisses me every 20 seconds on ro, then alternating between rubbing his cheek onto my back and licking me.

I was pleased at the effort he was making but still, not satisfied at his futile attempt.

" stop jasper, i want you to get off the bed and kneel like before"

he did as he was told and looked on the floor in shame. " Jasper, look at me" He did as he was told, and his submissive position on the floor made it difficult for me to chatise him, but since he was not up to standard, any Dom knows that it was a duty to punish. Jasper's cock was fully erect at this point, the eye of his penis staring at me as well, and his balls were rigid and bulging, hanging like pendulums below him.I took off his cuffs and told him that I was not in the mood for bdsm now, so maybe i'll play with him later on.

He looked disappointed as i climbed onto to bed, and under the duvet. He followed after me of course, spooning me, with one arm below my neck, and the other from my waist to across my chest."i'm sorry Alice" he whispered degradingly into my ear, guilt and regret was evident in his tone. "I'm such a useless husband that my wife isn't even aroused when she sees me bound and bare, ready to worship her slowly, and do whatever she wishes of me, even if it involves another man." I knew what he was doing now, he pushed every inch of adoration out of his body and tried to convey it in emotions. " Jasper... It's totally not your fault yea? it's just been a rough week for me" i replied, turning to look at him as i put my hand on his chest. He moved in synchronization to my position, putting his arms around me and his hand guided me to rest by his neck. I kissed his jugular, and trailed my tongue to his lips. Again he enthusiastically took me with his lips and it took some effort to pull away.

" Darlin talk to me, always talk to me, I'm not one to overlook emotions, especially my wife's, i understand that women think communication is important, and i want you to feel that i can support you, plus, in this relationship, it's all about you, it will always be about you because you are my queen, my diva, and you gave me this life, so i shall dedicate this life to you, because you are my goddess now." He said as he stroked my hair and rubbed small circles on my arm with his free hand.

" I don't want to talk about it now, sorry." I said in a depressing tone. I knew it was far from depressing to me, it was entertaining for me to see him beating himself up, and it made me feel superior, it was cruel, but he kinda trained me into this sadistic domme. After all, he was the one who slowly let me win all arguments and then slowly started to devote himself to me, then he said that i was entitled to it...

"Sorry? oh gosh, what kind of a husband am i?" he exclaimed," my wife is sorry, for not being ready to talk about something, it must be because i used to force her to talk about it, that's why..." he continued to then apologise to ME only about.. hmm... one gazillion times more, before putting the issue to rest.

Jasper junior is excited, as usual, and it's now straining against my stomach, i could swear that it was wiggling minutely, trying to get rid of the confines of the fabric. I stroked it gently, from the outside, and it twitched slightly before it grew even harder and started to rub its head against my palm, like it was living. "Look, junior loves you as well, he loves you so much he wants to make you ecstastic, he wants to please you and to be your painslut! please alice," he begged,"please torture me, make me your painslut, i deserve nothing more than that, maybe not even that, i deserve to be your slave, degradation to the worst level, please love, please"

i gave in of course, like the awesome wife i was. " JASPER. kneel on the floor now!" He did as he was told, staring at me with adoration. I grabbed his flogger and slapped him hard against his asscheek with a loud crack." THANKS YOU MY LOVE!" he would mutter after every stroke of my flogger, then i took my riding crop and dragged the surface of the leather tip across his balls before administrating 5 strokes, alternating between fast and slow. Jasper's precum dripped onto the floor slowly, sliding down from the head, to the bridge before making its way down his shaft and then dripping onto the surface of the well polished floors. his cock yearned for attention, the head of it seems to follow whichever direction i was at, and it never faltered from its straining form. Jasper yelled when I whipped his testicles, leaving it sore and very sensitive. " Alice, do what you wish to me, I love it, I love anything you give me, pain or pleasure, I love it, please, hit me more, torture me if it makes you very happy, because i am willing to take the pain, and i deserve no more than pain..." Clearly jasper was very vocal... hm...

I laughed a sadistic laugh, " yes, that's all you deserve, remember your place well, and maybe I might torture you more... I shall give you pain, and you shall thank me for it." I said, this was not my style, i loved my husband, but my husband loved pain, and was obsessed with pleasuring me, and degrading himself, and as a wife, who was i to refuse him that? It is, after all a win-win situation, where i get my pleasure, and he gets his pain, not that i don't reward him at all of course...

" Yes, Alice, Thank you for the pain, I love you alice, more than the universe is infinite" he swallowed hard, anticipating his next task.

I wrapped my hand around his cock and rubbed it quickly, up and down. It was soft to the touch, but hard on the inside, and i enjoyed touching it, as it was evidence of how attractive i was to him after moments, i said " i allow you to cum, shoot whenever you're ready , but aim away from me" With his eyes closed, and sweat still dripping from his temple, his parted lips gave me a firm " as you wish my love" and then he shot his white, viscous love juice all over the floor, it was not only large in volume, but it shot far as well, and to him he knew that it was a display of the power of his cock. " good boy jasper, you've made me proud, good boy" He panted and then his eyes grew big.

"Alice.. I'M SORRY.. I'M SOOOOO SORRY... LOVE, please, please forgive me, even if i do not deserve it... please, i'm sorry... please love..." he chanted in alarm as he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me, his hands never stopped rubbing my arm or stroking my hair. For some reason he conjured up another excuse to hate himself for, and i wanted to seem like i knew what it was, even though i didn't, i replied" and what is it that you have done, slave?"

"You didn't come... I.. i... wasn't supposed to come before you, I'm sorry, it was my fault, My poor self control, my disobediant body, please, punish me love, please, I'm sorry, it's my fault please..."

I climbed onto the bed and took off my remaining clothing before i spread my legs open and told him " come get me big boy"

He lunged towards me and planted his hard 12'' cock into me, pushing hard and fast, his balls slapped my skin creating the perfect friction. I was aware that the bedframe was already creaking under his pressure, he heeded none to that as he continued at that 100km/h pace . After a while, my walls tightened itself around him, and I came, my pussy juice flowing out, coating his testicles. He pulled out and moved his lips to my slick opening, licking me from my high.

" good boy jasper, good boy"

I wonder what i would do next.. hmmm...

CLIFFHANGER!reviews get you another chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Attention all:

I might have plans to close down my account over here, delete everything off.

just a thought.

or not.

:)

i hope you have enjoyed my works, although I may never write as well as the most awesome person I know.

I think... just think that I might have lost my tenor.. i might have lost my inspiration.

yes.

I might have lost it.


End file.
